Stealing
by ZigzagoonCutie
Summary: Morty and Falkner make plans to go camping, but when they are going to do their first activity Morty reveals to Falkner a secret. This causes them to go all the way to the Hoenn region where they meet someone unexpected.


Falkner wasn't sure if it was a good idea to agree to go camping with Morty for the weekend, but he agreed to it anyway. Whenever he hung out with the older blond, it seemed trouble did not have a hard time of finding them.

"Aren't you packed yet?" Morty asked. He had just arrived at Falkner's house, he had all his gear packed up and he had probably been ready since last night when he spontaneously made the plans.

"I'll be ready in a minute," Falkner answered as he finished folding his clothes. He had to pack food, blankets, flashlights—the list just continued to go on. Already, he had a couple of bags ready to go; he didn't want to forget a single thing.

"Why don't we just take your whole house? I can get my ghost Pokémon to lift it into the air and then we can teleport it to the camp site," Morty suggested sarcastically.

"I didn't know they could do that! Well that's convenient, I'll unpack my bags and then they can get to work," Falkner said, oblivious to the fact Morty wasn't being serious.

"Falkner, that would defeat the entire purpose. I'll help you unpack some of this stuff and then we can go. Do you really think I wouldn't pack flashlights and sleeping bags?" Morty, true to his word, helped unpack all the unnecessary things that Falkner had wanted to bring along and then they left the house. Instead of using Falkner's bird Pokémon to fly, the decided to walk there since it was easier to observe nature, which is what you were supposed to do while camping.

"What exactly do you do camping?" Falkner asked. When Morty suggested the idea, Falkner figured he had been plenty of times before. He didn't realize how wrong he was.

"Well, um… You have to look at nature and you can fish sometimes if there's a river. I guess you also sit around a campfire and talk or sing songs or something."

"You've never been have you?" Falkner groaned. He had no idea how they were supposed to spend a weekend outdoors and not get bored out of their minds.

"I just thought it was something we should do since all best friends do it!" Morty cried in protest. They continued to walk in silence, well as silent as it got in the forest.

"Do you even know how to put up a tent?" Falkner said exasperated. Morty nodded eagerly and he let out a sigh in relief. At least they wouldn't have to sleep on the ground!

* * *

It turned out they did have to sleep on the ground. "I thought you said you could put up a tent." Falkner and Morty had worked on trying to put the tent up for almost an hour to no avail. It was a cheap tent where you had two poles that criss-crossed at the top, but for some reason, they couldn't make it stay up right.

"I thought you were supposed to nail something to the ground," Morty protested. He seemed like he was about to say more, but the pole he had been trying to secure in the ground popped back up and hit him in the face.

"Looks like we are sleeping on the ground," said Falkner with a sigh. He began to smooth his sleeping bag on the ground and Morty followed in suit.

"What are we going to do first?" Morty asked the smaller male. Falkner shrugged and he couldn't help but sigh. "You have to give me some input." When his companion still didn't answer, he got up from sitting on his sleeping bag.

"Let's go check out the river," Falkner finally suggested. He grabbed the bag they packed for water activities. "What all did you bring? This thing weighs a ton!"

"Well, I read online that you should pack a bunch, I think I packed inner tubes, fishing poles, rocks, kayaks—"

"Why the hell would you pack rocks?"

"For skipping stones of course! I know there are probably rocks there, but I brought pretty ones."

Falkner promised himself he was going to dump the rocks out as soon as they got to the river. Luckily, they had been right next to it, so they really did not walk far. He zipped the back open and dug through it expecting to find rocks. He didn't know when Morty said rocks, he actually meant gemstones.

"Morty, these are valuable gemstone," Falkner tried to explain calmly; he didn't want to snap at his friend. "You sell this stuff, not sink it in the bottom of a river."

"Oh, I just found them one day when I was helping a client. He had them in his bag he left there. I figured they were normal rocks." It seemed Morty still didn't realize what the big deal was.

"Morty, we're going to be rich! Go pack the camping stuff; we're taking a long vacation to Hoenn! Falkner was excited now, he always loved travel, but he never had the money. He didn't even think twice about Morty stealing the gems in the first place.

"Uh, okay," Morty said lamely not moving. It took him a minute before what Falkner said sunk in and they were both moving fast-pace to gather their belongings. In only a few short minutes, they were standing outside Falkner's house packing all the stuff they would need for a weekend in the Hoenn region. While Morty ran home to grab some of his belongings, Falkner made reservations for a plane and a hotel.

"Ready to go?" Morty asked when Falkner arrived at his house. He received a nod and they headed to the airport. It seemed they had the idea for the trip just in time because a plane was set to depart in an hour. The airport was close, so they made it there with forty-five minutes to spare.

"Ugh, security," Falkner groaned. They had checked all their bags so they didn't have to worry about placing anything but their shoes in the tray. Afterward they decided what they should do.

"Let's get something to eat for the plane and then we can wait until it is boarding," Morty suggested. Falkner found the idea acceptable and they went to a Starbucks for scones and coffee.

"Hey Falkner, since I haven't even sold the gems yet, how did you make enough money to pay for this?" Morty asked.

"I used my dad's credit card, but don't tell him." They shared a smile and then sat down in the waiting area for gate twenty-nine. They were sitting there for about five minutes looking around the lobby before they were called to board.

"I'd say we made perfect timing," Morty grinned. They had got economy seats so they were sitting right next to the wing. Falkner got the window seat while Morty took the one in the middle.

Morty quickly got comfortable. He put down his armrests and pushed his chair back. "Morty, you have to keep your chair in the normal position until we reach a good altitude," Falkner scolded. Morty rolled his eyes, but moved his chair back up anyway. People continued to flood on to the airplane and eventually the seat next to Morty became occupied by none other than Jasmine.

"I'm surprised to see you two here," Jasmine said as she stowed her baggage in the above compartment. By the looks of it, she hadn't checked any of her bags. "It's not a bad thing," She quickly corrected.

"We're going on vacation!" Morty announced. Jasmine sat down and buckled her seatbelt. "Since me and Falkner are going to be rich, we thought we deserved one!" Falkner resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Morty," he hissed quietly so Jasmine couldn't hear. "No one else needs to know, technically you stole those gemstones."

"Okay then," Jasmine said with a sly smile. Falkner was thankful for Morty's reputation of just saying things and having crazy ideas. She probably thought that Morty had some ridiculous plot to get money that would fail.

"Where are you headed?" Falkner asked politely. The plane began to take off. Jasmine answered that she was going to the Sinnoh region and then the three fell into silence while the flight attendants went over the safety instructions.

The silence continued because Jasmine had brought her iPod to listen to music and Morty, finally being able to recline into the lap of the people behind them, was taking a nap. Falkner resorted to looking out the window.

It seemed Falkner too must have fell asleep because the next thing he remembered was Jasmine waking Morty up and telling them the plane landed in Hoenn. The people who were going to Sinnoh stayed on while everyone else got off.

"Where should we go first?" Falkner asked Morty when they were leaving the airport.

"I was thinking that we should check out Mossdeep City. I hear they have a lot of cool stuff including a Space Center."

When they left the Sootopolis Airport, they took a submarine to Mossdeep City. Morty almost threw up and they determined that he was seasick.

"Never will I ever ride in one of those things again," Morty said as soon as they arrived on land. He was clutching his stomach and breathing rather heavy.

"You will if you want to get home," Falkner teased which got a groan out of Morty. "Let's go find that Space Center!" They began to explore the small island and Falkner was confused when he saw many policemen stationed outside of a house. Being a policeman himself, he became very curious.

"What's going on?" He asked despite Morty's complaints of not getting involved.

"The man who lives here has had some valuable stones stolen. We are currently looking for them. The only problem is, the stones might be in the Johto region where he recently visited." Falkner's eyes widened and he turned to Morty.

"Do you know something about the missing stones?" The man asked because of their suspicious behavior.

Falkner stared at Morty, waiting for him to confess. He sighed and pulled out the bag. "We're from Johto and we found these." He handed over the bag and the policeman began rooting through it.

"These are Steven's stones all right," The policeman excused himself and went inside the house motioning for all the others to follow. Falkner and Morty weren't sure if they should wait for him to return or not so they waited for a while. When it seemed no one was going to come out of the house, they started to leave only to be stopped by the door opening.

"Are you two the ones that found my bag?" a man who looked too young to have grey hair asked. Falkner nodded and hoped he wouldn't recognize Morty. "Thank you so much. I have to repay you, so you can have this!" He handed them a disc that Falkner recognized as an HM.

"Uh thanks," Morty and Falkner decided to think about their next plan of action in a small house belonging to an old couple. They went in and sat in front of the television with the little kid who also lived there.

"Since we have no money we are going to have to go home," Morty determined.

"Yeah and I'll have to work my butt off to pay my dad back for the money I stole," Falkner groaned.

"No more stealing from now on, it just causes problems," Morty promised. The interlacing of pinkies made it official.


End file.
